Field of Invention
The invention pertains to phosphorescing, fluorescing and scintillating materials and methods of use for increasing the effectiveness and/or the efficiency of light emission in a subject or medium being treated by X-ray radiation or a particle beam. The invention also pertains to methods and structures for assembling nano-particles to increase their net light output under excitation.
Discussion of the Background
Light modulation from a deeply penetrating radiation like X-ray to a photo-catalytic radiation like UV, opens the possibility for activating bio-therapeutic agents of various kinds within mammalian bodies. Other possibilities include the activation of photo-catalysts in mediums for cross-linking reactions in polymeric chains and polymer based adhesives. These examples are but two examples of a number of possibilities that can be more generally described as the use of a conversion material to convert an initiating radiation that is deeply penetrating to another useful radiation possessing the capability of promoting photo-based chemical reactions. The photo-chemistry is driven inside mediums of far ranging kinds including organic, inorganic or composited from organic and inorganic materials.
The photo-activation with no line of site required can be done in-vivo and ex-vivo such as those carried out in cell cultures. In turn, the photo activation of select bio-therapeutic agent, and conceivably more than one agent at a time, can lead to the onset of a desirable chemical reaction, or a cascade of reactions, that in turn lead to a beneficial therapeutic outcome. As an example, the binding of psoralen to DNA through the formation of monoadducts is well known to engender an immune response if done properly. An in-depth treatise of the subject is available in the open literature. Psoralen under the correct photo-catalytic light gains the aptitude to bind to DNA. Psoralen has been reported to react to other sites that have a suitable reactivity including and not limited to cell walls. If this reaction is of the correct kind, as is the case for psoralen-DNA monoadducts formation, the binding leads to a programmable cell death referred to as Apoptosis. Such programmable cell death, if accomplished over a sufficiently large cell population, can signal the body to mount an immune response enabling target specific cell kill throughout the body. Such immune response is of the upmost importance for various medical treatments including cancer cure.
The cascade of events described above has at its source the modulation of electromagnetic energy from the X-ray to the UV energy using phosphors in the presence of bio-therapeutic agents; these methods and the like, have been thoroughly described in various patents and patent applications such as those listed in the cross-reference section above.
In particular, in U.S. Ser. No. 11/935,655, entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR TREATING CELL PROLIFERATION DISORDERS,” the use of a phosphorescent emitting source was described with the advantage of phosphorescent emitting molecules or other source may be electroactivated or photoactivated prior to insertion into the tumor either by systemic administration or direct insertion into the region of the tumor. Phosphorescent materials have longer relaxation times than fluorescent materials. Energy emission is delayed or prolonged from a fraction of a second to several hours. Otherwise, the energy emitted during phosphorescent relaxation is not otherwise different than fluorescence, and the range of wavelengths may be selected by choosing a particular phosphor.
In particular, in U.S. Ser. No. 12/401,478, entitled “PLASMONIC ASSISTED SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR INTERIOR ENERGY-ACTIVATION FROM AN EXTERIOR SOURCE,” the use of phosphorescent materials as energy modulation agents was described. The '478 application details a number of modulation agents some having a very short energy retention time (on the order of fs-ns, e.g. fluorescent molecules) whereas others having a very long half-life (on the order of seconds to hours, e.g. luminescent inorganic molecules or phosphorescent molecules). Specific types of energy modulation agents described in the '478 application included Y2O3; ZnS; ZnSe; MgS; CaS; Mn, Er ZnSe; Mn, Er MgS; Mn, Er CaS; Mn, Er ZnS; Mn,Yb ZnSe; Mn,Yb MgS; Mn, Yb CaS; Mn,Yb ZnS:Tb3+, Er3+; ZnS:Tb3+; Y2O3:Tb3+; Y2O3:Tb3+, Er3+; ZnS:Mn2+; ZnS:Mn,Er3+.